


阵雨

by linlinX



Series: 好天气 [2]
Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	阵雨

“妈，您别磕碜我了。”李汶翰拿着手机，“嘀”一声用房卡刷开门：“我这么旺的行情还需要介绍？” 

电话那头叽叽咕咕地说了几句，李汶翰无奈道：“我反正不去，您给帮忙拒掉吧。” 

他大步走进房间，车钥匙在指尖转了一圈，转眼瞥见胡春杨趴在他床上。 

李汶翰停顿半秒，匆匆说道，“先不陪聊了啊，杨杨找我。” 

“你躺这做什么？”挂断电话，李汶翰走过去拍胡春杨的小腿：“给你订的房间在隔壁，起开。” 

胡春杨困倦地翻过身，抬手揉眼睛：“阿姨的电话？” 

“问我们到了没。”李汶翰弯腰，用手指蹭了蹭胡春杨的耳根，“在车上睡一路，怎么睡不够的？” 

胡春杨痒得抖了一下，握住他的手，冷不丁问：“汶翰哥是什么行情？” 

李汶翰撇开视线，“耳朵那么尖呢？”他走到落地窗边拉开窗帘，“就是夸你哥我很受欢迎的意思。” 

窗外太阳落山的光线映着碧翠的森林，胡春杨眯起眼，放空地“哦”了一声，也不知道信没信。孩子越大越没有小时候好哄，这两年李汶翰算是深有体会。 

“行李箱放哪了？”李汶翰问他。 

胡春杨侧头指了下墙角，沙发边上立着他的紫色行李箱，李汶翰忍不住挑眉笑道：“真打算住我这儿是吧？” 

胡春杨没搭理他，李汶翰转头一看，小孩不知道什么时候掏出手机开始玩，一副专心致志“你说的话我听不见”的神情。 

“你以为你还小啊，你是个成年人了杨杨小朋友。”李汶翰坐到他旁边，捏他的鼻子。 

“哪有，还要半年多。”胡春杨往后仰挣脱开，认真掰手指给他算。 

“那也不行，你十七岁，不是五岁。”李汶翰耐心地说，“你现在不怕打雷，也不怕黑，非要跟我挤一块干嘛？” 

“大夏天的，你不嫌热我还嫌呢。” 

“……”胡春杨垂下眼睫毛，没有吭声。 

李汶翰坚持了几分钟没看他的表情，转过脸正看到胡春杨低着头，眼角微微泛红。 

李汶翰怔了片刻，他很久没看到胡春杨露出这么难过的表情，一时心里说不上来是什么感觉，“好了好了，我逗你玩呢，你想睡哪都行。” 

他拍了下胡春杨的背，语气轻松地说：“晚上想吃什么？” 

\- 

到晚上李汶翰后悔了。 

他睡相不算好，一晚上从床头翻到床尾也是常有的事，小时候掉下床几次，至今他妈妈说起来都后怕，幸好没摔傻。 

胡春杨高二这几个月复习太累，洗完澡躺床上就睡着，呼吸均匀地起伏，恍惚给人无忧无虑的错觉。 

李汶翰心里叹口气，僵硬地平躺着，双手规规矩矩地放在身前。这床并不大，离胡春杨最近的手肘，隐约能感受到少年人身上传来的热度。 

白天开了一天车，按理说他挺疲惫的，现在精神意外得清醒，脑海里浮起乱糟糟的画面，强行打断，没消停片刻又重来。 

李汶翰转过头，在黑暗中朦朦胧胧辨认出胡春杨的侧脸，年纪小时没长开，现在看鼻梁还挺高。脸颊原本嘟嘟的，最近可能压力太大，瘦了很多，现出一点不明显的轮廓。 

几个月没见，头发稍微长了些，衬得脸更小，目光滑到他的嘴唇，微微张开，呼吸轻柔地吹拂。 

李汶翰略显烦躁地翻身，背对胡春杨。 

这一晚半梦半醒，李汶翰的意识飘飘荡荡，陷入数不清的回忆里。 

有一阵李汶翰梦见五岁的杨杨，说不清是梦境还是回忆，摔倒了从地上爬起来，要哭不哭地走到他腿边，李汶翰把他抱起来，检查他胳膊蹭破了一点皮。痛不痛，他轻声问，杨杨摇头，仰脸盯着他看，李汶翰小心地吹了吹。 

“现在不疼了。” 

半夜下了阵雨，李汶翰听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，犹如某种单调的伴奏，不知什么时候意识终于失去清醒，陷入混沌的睡眠。 

昏昏沉沉度过黎明来临前的几个小时，醒来时李汶翰只觉得困倦异常，仿佛整夜都没有真正入睡，比正经熬夜还累。 

睁开眼李汶翰发现胡春杨趴在他枕头边看他，眼神透着无辜的劲儿，像是压根不清楚自己在做什么。 

“你几点醒的？”李汶翰去拿手机。 

“刚醒。”胡春杨伸手过来摸李汶翰的耳垂，“哥你耳朵这儿有点红，被蚊子咬了？” 

李汶翰下意识侧头，避开他的手。胡春杨愣了一下，他们眼神短暂地对视。李汶翰率先把目光移开，“该起床了。” 

他掀开薄被下床，走进浴室。 

“哥你把我衣服放哪儿了？”刷牙时胡春杨在外面喊他，开头被水流声淹过，第问到第二遍才听见。李汶翰推开洗手间的门：“就在门背后的衣柜里，看到没？” 

胡春杨模模糊糊地应了一声，李汶翰正要收回视线，洗漱台前的镜面映出胡春杨换衣服的动作，少年伸展开手臂，露出半截绷紧的腰线。 

李汶翰盯着镜子里的人，半晌意识到自己在看什么，触电般移开目光。 

他把水龙头用力扭到一端，接了捧冷水浇到脸上，胡乱抹了一把，沾湿的额发拨到脑后。 

……这日子什么时候是个头。


End file.
